icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ISpeed Date
iSpeed Date is the 3rd episode of Season 3 of iCarly and the 53rd episode overall. It is highly significant due to being an episode that directly impacts the Creddie and Seddie relationships. Plot ''' Ridgeway is sponsoring an upcoming Girls' Choice Dance and Carly has her heart set on going with a boy named Nate, but after she accidentally spits in Nate's eye, he says Rebecca Berkowitz already asked him. When Carly has trouble finding another date to the dance, Sam recommends using iCarly as a means of doing so, but Carly objects to the idea. After a performance of The Englishman Who Was A Terrible Father To His Two Children Named Fuffley And Peeta, Sam delays the closing of the show and handcuffs Carly to a chair and then exclaims "And now duct tape!" Carly objects but Sam gags her regardless. She thens asks for Seattle-area boys to apply to be Carly's date for the Girl's Choice Dance (the camera zooms in on the gagged Carly, who is squealing her objection so same puts a plant in front of her)............... Due to the fact that she objected to the idea of using her webshow to beg for boys, Carly insists that in retaliation for doing that, Sam should ask Gibby to the dance since no one else did, but Sam becomes enraged when Gibby turns her down. When the gang is overwhelmed by the amount of boys who show up (752), they hold a speed-dating session. Carly finally finds a boy, Austin. She brings him on a double-date with Freddie, who gets stuck with Magic Malika, a girl who's fixated on performing magic tricks. Freddie was stuck with Malika because he took too long to reply to Jamie and Ariana. Despite being rejected by Gibby, Sam goes to his house and insists on taking him to the dance, only to find that he already has a date (a girl named Tasha, who is apparently out of his league). He didn't want to go to the dance because Tasha doesn't go to his school, the dance was girl's choice, and they're spending the night at his house. Sam sees no point in staying and walks away. After the dance, Carly, Freddie and their dates spend time at the Groovy Smoothie, where Malika performs tricks at Freddie's expense until she realizes she's out past her curfew, and vanishes her way home. Carly fares no better with her date and she demands he leave after he refuses to let her say a whole sentence through out the entire date. Thus, Carly and Freddie are left alone there. Freddie asks Carly to dance, and Carly accepts. They have a slow dance together at the Groovy Smoothie, which Sam walks in on. Deciding to leave them alone, Sam exits without a word with a hurt expression on her face. '''Sub plot Spencer has a new work out app that keeps going off at numerous times. Trivia *The traditional name for a girl's-choice dance is Sadie Hawkins Dance. *This is the first major episode for Creddie, as it's the first time it's made clear that Carly may return Freddie's affection for her. *When Freddie mentions that "Jamie" and "Ariana" asked him to the dance, it could be a possible reference to Jamie Lynn Spears from Dan Schneider's show, Zoey 101, and Ariana Grande, from his other show, Victorious. *The first time we see Carly being "overpowered" by Sam--she gets handcuffed and gagged. *The scene at Gibby's house reveals that his last name is "Gibson", (It appears on his mailbox - it says "The Gibson's"). *Nate tells Carly that Rebecca Berkowitz already asked him. She is seen in the extended version of "iSaw Him First", after Sam lies to the School Nurse, saying that her name was Rebecca Berkowitz. *Carly and Freddie were scripted to kiss, but it was taken out because it interferes with future episodes, (iSaved Your Life). A picture of this kiss can be found online. *If you look closely, you can see Freddie has a picture of his mom on his PearPhone. His mom may have made him put her as his background to prevent him from putting up anything else. *This episode should be liked by both the Carly/Freddie (Creddie) shippers, and the Sam/Freddie (Seddie) shippers, as said by Dan Schneider. *"Celebrities Underwater" is mentioned for the first time on iCarly. *Guppy appears in the credits, before his debut episode (iPsycho), as a 5-year old Gibby who likes cheese. *The exercise app voice is series creator Dan Schneider. * Chord Overstreet from Glee guest-starred as one of the boys that wanted to go to the dance with Carly. * When Sam slams Gibby up against a locker, he says "Don't break my thumb again!". This is a reference to a line in iMake Sam Girlier. During Sam's birthday party in that episode, Gibby shared a memory of Sam breaking his thumb when he asked her for a date, a hint that he once had a crush on her. * In the first scene, when Freddie arrives, Sam calls him "Fredamame." Dan Schneider stated on his blog that this was a reference to the soy beans that he enjoys having at sushi bars. * During the "speed dating" scene in the Groovy Smoothie, there was a very large number of "extras", (actors with no dialogue), all of them teenaged boys. Dan Schneider observed that Miranda Cosgrove and Jennette McCurdy seemed very happy with the situation. * The redheaded boy (Rick) that Carly speed-dates with also plays the drummer of the band in iDo. * The song playing while Carly and Freddie are slow-dancing together is called "Meant for Me" by Chrissy Chase. Many of the lyrics fit the moment, and their relationship, very well. * This is the second time that Sam applied duct tape (the first was in iWant a World Record, where Sam used duct tape on an air horn to wake up Spencer; third time was in iSell Penny-Tees on a child's arm). *It was confirmed by Dan Schneider himself that Sam was jealous of seeing carly and Freddie dancing together implying that she had feelings for Freddie Goofs *When Carly and Austin leave the apartment for the dance, Spencer reminds Carly to take her purse with her - but she leaves her cell phone lying on the couch. Running Gags * spencers exersize app going off. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes Sam: And speaking of guys Carly doesn't ''want to go out with, ladies and gentlemen, Fredamame Benson! '''Freddie': up a bag of bacon ''Girls who are rude to me don't get a bag of bacon. '''Sam': quickly Whoa, Freddie, I never realized what a hot, handsome hunk of a boy you really are. the bacon Freddie: satisfied Better. Freddie Sam and Carly: So what's up? Sam: Carly spit in Nate's eye so he doesn't wanna go to the dance with her. Freddie: Huh? Carly: He turned me down 'cause he already has a date. Freddie: So you didn't spit in his eye? Carly: No I did. My DNA's all over his cornea. Magic Malika: Freddie Well, think about choosing me, if you want a magical night! in a cloud of smoke poofs up without his shirt and is holding a banana Freddie: Gibby, How did you-- Gibby: I have no idea!....Whose banana is this? Spencer: I follow iCarly. Carly: shocked ''Sam tweeted it?! '''Sam': If a guy wants a date with mama, he should ask me. And pay for it. Or he can just give me the money and stay out of my life. Carly: You're in trouble! Sam: Who has urine trouble? Carly: I'm not going to use our web show to beg for boys. So, I'd rather be alone and crotchety. Sam: snickers Crotchety. It's funny 'cause it sounds wrong. handcuffs Carly to a chair and duct tapes her mouth Sam: at Carly's duct-taped face C'mon! Who wouldn't want to go out with THIS! is unable to make any objections, but she squeals her obvious disapproval of Sam's idea to the audience Carly: I can't believe you embarrassed me like that in front of the whole web! Sam: Well, if you didn't want me to do it, then why didn't you say something? Carly: You duct-taped my mouth shut! Sam: Come on, you might get a really cool guy! Carly: Or a psychopath with a chainsaw! Rick: Hi, I'm Rick. Carly: Hey, I'm Carly, and listen, I'm really sorry about this. I had no idea that Sam was gonna even have this contest and then I thought, you know, maybe 10 or 15 guys would show up here. I had no idea there'd be this many, and I know it's not fair to only give you 15 seconds, but just do your best and we'll see how it goes. Rick: Okay, well—-''goes off'' Carly: Whoops, sorry. Time's up. Next! Spencer: So, you wanna take Carly to the dance? Clark: I might rather just make out with her. Spencer: NEXT! Kevin: I'm Kevin. Freddie: Freddie. So tell me about you, Kevin. Kevin: Well, I collect fishing lures, my bedtime is 9:30, and girls usually don't like me because I have an odd odor. Freddie: You know, I think you might be perfect for Carly. looks happy. Freddie gives him a smile and says "NEXT!" Freddie a good-looking guy You're a male model? Good-Looking Guy: Well, I was, but I quit modeling 'cause now I'm a lead singer in this really cool band, and we-- Freddie: Carly would hate you. Good-Looking Guy: But, no.. Freddie:'' gestures'' Get out of here! the speed date T-Bo: Just buy a bell pepper! Carly: NO! T-Bo: Four-fifty! Carly: frustrated T-BO!! Austin arrives at Carly's to take her to the dance '' 'Carly: '''Hey Austin! Wow, you look great. '' '''Austin': I was just gonna say that to you. Spencer: Okay okay, we're all super-attractive here! Tasha : Sam at Gibby's door Who's she? Sam : utterly confused Who's you? Malika sets Freddie's cup on fire '' '''Carly:' Yeah, I mean that was a pretty good trick, but don't you think it's dangerous to-- Austin: One time, my parents took me an my brother camping, and we saw bears! Carly: interest Did you? Freddie: Hey, wasn't my phone on the table a minute ago? Carly: Yeah, you set it down right after-- Austin: continues Four bears, big old paws... his hands up like a bear claw GRRRRRRR!!! drops Freddie's phone on his groin Freddie: OWWW!!!! ...[pause] Well, that hurt. Austin changes the subject several times Carly: Shut up! Austin: What-- Carly: Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!! Austin: What's your deal? Carly: My deal is you haven't let me finish one sentence all night and I can't take it any more! It's like you-- Austin: What are you trying to say? Carly: up and points at the door GET OUTTA HERE!!! Freddie: And then there were two. Carly: relieved Yes, just us. Thank God. Freddie: confident, flirty look and stands up, looking at her invitingly Carly: smiles What? Freddie: Don't you think we deserve one dance with someone we don't want to kill? Carly: happily without hesitation and gets up Absolutely. Freddie: confident Hey, T-Bo, turn up the music. smile at each other, and Carly puts her arms around his neck, and they start dancing, with happy, content looks on their faces. Carly rests her head on his shoulder, and they hold each other close and close their eyes Related iCarly.com blog posts Sam's blog: My Tweets from This Week External links *RobSp1derp1g's review 303 Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:ICarly Wiki Awards Winner